Blood Traitor
by shnook35
Summary: Draco Malfoy is given the task to kill the last surviving relative of the Dark Lord himself- a girl who has given up a magical life because of the hate and violence that she has seen can come of it. Will Draco be able to murder this blood traitor and bring honor to his families name? Or will he fail once again to accomplish what the Dark Lord has asked him to do? Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Present Day:

A small metallic click echoed quietly through the long corridor outside room 332B, as the lock was undone by the hushed whisper of the boy outside. He looked quickly to both sides of the hall, but there was no movement other than his own.

The boy held his breath as he turned the metal knob and pushed the door open just far enough for him to squeeze into the room.

As he stepped inside, he raised his hawthorn wand slightly, whispering "Lumos" as he did.

It didn't take the boy long to find what he had come for. She was laying sound asleep in one of the two twin beds in the small dorm room. The other was thankfully empty, as he knew it would be. The empty bed belonged to a Melissa Springer. She had gone home for the weekend to meet with visiting family. She would be gone until Sunday evening. The boy had done his research.

Scanning the room quickly, he noticed the artifacts of his target's life. Massive literature books lined a small bookshelf that doubled as a nightstand near her bed. Twain. Dickens. Shakespeare. Names that were well-known in the muggle world. Names at which he scoffed.

On top of the nightstand lay a small journal, it's pages worn. The boy's hand reached for the worn book instinctively but stopped when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. His attention was drawn to what appeared to be the corner of a photograph tucked into a neatly folded letter. Carefully he slid the picture from the crisp paper that held it.

Looking at the photograph he saw two young, happy looking parents with a child between them holding her hands. What caught the boys attention, however, was that the parents were literally swinging this child between them as they walked, clearly laughing as they did so. It was an enchanted photograph. He watched when the child's eyes squinted in delight as she held tight to her parent's fingertips.

Flipping the photograph over, he saw thin, scribbled writing that he could just barely make out:

Em,

I thought you would like to have this picture of your parents. They loved you very much. I know this time of year is especially painful for you, but just remember that they would have been proud of whatever life you lead.

Love,

"Aunt" Katherine

The boy threw the photo back to the nightstand in disgust. To have even a piece of the magical world in this room was blasphemy. The whole place reeked of muggle.

With that thought, they boy raised his wand, ready to perform the task he knew he must do. His heart hammered in his chest, and he cursed this one sign of weakness. His life was on the line. It was his life or this girl's—a blood traitor who deserved to die.

Despite this knowledge, the boy closed his eyes and griped the wand in his hand tightly. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Avada…"

Before he could finish the killing curse, a high-pitched noise filled the air. At first, he thought that it was the girl discovering him standing there. Opening his eyes, the boy realized that it was the small cell phone sitting on the bedside table. A young blonde's face popped up on the screen as music played and the phone vibrated. He cursed the muggle device as the girl sleeping just inches away started to stir. Debating the best plan of action, the boy dashed across the room, whispering "nox," and escaping through the door.

Once out of the dorm room, the boy sank down against the wall in the dark corridor. He cursed his weakness and slammed his hand down onto the ground. The Dark Lord would not be happy with failure. He would have to accomplish his task the next day. He just hoped he would be strong enough to do it.

**A/N: Thank-you for reading the first chapter of my new story. I am super excited about it! This will be my first attempt at Harry Potter Fanfiction, so I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I'm super excited for this story. I hope you like it. For those of you who read my other story, the next chapter is being written as we speak! **

Chapter Two

Narcissa Malfoy tapped her sharp, manicured nails on the ebony dinning table as Draco hesitantly sat across from his parents. They had called him from his room directly after they had met alone with the Dark Lord. He was quite sure from the look on his mother's face that he was not going to like what they had to say to him.

His father's cold, hard stare bore into him. Draco averted his eyes, instead looking down at the dark mark seared forever into his arm, tracing his right index finger over its outline.

"Draco, my son," Lucius started after clearing his throat. "The Dark Lord has asked that we present you with a task."

Draco sat straight up, his eyes widening and his heart pounding at the news. He felt his mouth go dry and he felt unpleasant nausea building in his stomach.

"The Dark Lord has recently discovered that in killing his family, he unfortunately left behind a distant cousin. A cousin that was hidden from his knowledge," Lucius explained. "He has ordered that you be the one to tie up this small, but rather annoying loose end for him."

"Father," Draco started, his voice shaking. "Why can't you suggest that Rookwood or Travers be assigned to the task? They have much more experience for such an important job."

Draco hoped that his voice didn't give away his fear or his reluctance to do as the Dark Lord asked.

"Because, Draco," his father explained rather condescendingly. "Despite the Dark Lord's persistence that this is accomplished, he is refusing to acknowledge the importance of the task. He believes, or he wants us to believe, that this 'loose end' is of little importance to him. By assigning the task to you, a young death eater who _failed_ his last mission, he is proving this point."

"But father," Draco started again.

"Enough, Draco!" Lucius sneered. Spit flew from his lips and his face turned pink with rage. Against his white-blonde hair, it looked as if fire would burst from his ears at any moment. "You knew the repercussions when you took the Dark Mark upon you. You will not bring shame upon this family again! "

Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"I won't be shame to the family again? I wasn't the first one to bring shame to the Malfoy name if you remember," he said, voiced raised. He shoved his left arm out at his father, his sleeve rolled up. "This is because of you and the shame you brought to this family. This is to make up for your mistakes."

"Stop!"

Narcissa's voice echoed through the stone dinning hall. By this time both of the Malfoy men were on their feet. Draco's arm dropped back to his side. Lucius, breathing heavily, looked her way.

"Please, stop," she said much more quietly from her seat at the table.

The room had grown quiet at the woman's plea, and Draco's eyes fell to the floor at his feet, ashamed that their argument had grown to upset his mother.

"Despite what you may think of me and how I run this family, the Dark Lord has given you an assignment. You will accomplish it," Lucius sneered from across the room.

With those words Lucius rose to his feet and stormed from the dinning hall, leaving his wife to finish the _family_ discussion with their son.

Once Narcissa and Draco watched Lucius leave, Draco turned to his mom.

"Mother," Draco said, the word coming out in almost a whine, desperate to find some way out of this task. Narcissa's eyes fell to her lap as she twisted her ancient wedding band around her finger. It was obvious that she was just as upset as her only son.

"Draco, there is nothing I can do this time," she said softly, her voice shaking against the onslaught of tears that she managed to hold back. "The Dark Lord has made it clear that this is your job and your job alone. If it isn't accomplished he will have your life."

With these words, a quick sob escaped Narcissa's frame. Quickly getting herself under control again, she looked directly into her son's eyes.

"You have to do it, son. I know you can do it. She is a blood traitor. She has chosen a muggle's life when a magical one was her's for the taking. Make it quick, and then you can come home to us once again."

Narcissa rose from her chair and circled the long ebony table to reach where her son was standing. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed his forehead. As she pulled away from him, Draco saw the tears that ran down her pale cheeks.

Seeing her tears brought ones of his own, which he quickly wiped away.

"I promise," Draco almost croaked. "I will end her life, and I will return with honor."

Draco pulled away from his mother then, setting his mind at the task at hand, but as he went to leave the room, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Narcissa looked from side to side, almost as if she were paranoid that someone might overhear what she had to say.

"If you can't do it," she started, "don't come home."

His mother's seemingly harsh words surprised Draco, but as he looked in her tear-filled eyes he realized it wasn't a threat. It was a warning against what the Dark Lord would do if he didn't accomplish what he was about to set out to do. A warning of love for her only son.

**A/N: So what did you think? I have always felt so bad for Draco and what is expected of him. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
